


Letters unsent

by BabblingBadger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, To friends Again, and then nothing i guess?, sappy sap sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBadger/pseuds/BabblingBadger
Summary: Should never have been posted. In any sense of the word.





	Letters unsent

My dearest Sara

 

I can’t believe it’s been month since we talked. How did time go so fast? How did it turn into pluralis? I guess that doesn’t matter.

I’m not entirely sure why I’m writing this letter either, I just felt like I had to?

It’s been months and even if nature and time have moved on, I have not. I wish I could have shared the st Petersburg autumn with you like we always said we would. Sure, you had your own autumn where you live, but I’m betting mine was colder and faster than yours. Every pot of tea to keep warm felt like a reminder of how I had no one to share it with. Especially once the cookies I sneakily saved were gone. 

I wanted to hold your hand and keep it warm as I dragged you around the nearby park and watched you watch the firework of leaves dancing around you. I wanted to wrap my scarf around your neck as I wrapped myself in your arms. But I’m sure you have your own winter clothes to keep you warm. 

When the first snow finally came, later than usual this year, maybe it too was waiting for your return, I wanted so badly to tell you. I wanted to brush the snow from your lovely hair. I wanted to see who could catch more snowflakes on their tongue. I wanted to see you smile so brightly that nothing could ever make me cold again. 

Sometimes I wish you would come back to me, even if I don’t deserve it, so badly that I forget how to breathe. That is hardly a fair thing to say, I’m sorry. I know I’m being clingy again. 

I just miss you. I miss you smiling over tea. I miss your eyes sparkling when you get another crazy idea. I miss your anger, however weird that sounds. I miss your laughter when I would manage to tell a joke right. I miss you knowing me better than I know myself. 

I miss my best friend. ~~And sometimes I miss what more we could have been.~~

I’m sorry I’m writing this when I promised to give you space. 

I’m sorry I didn’t wait like I said I would.

I’m sorry I’m still holding on to a hope you have told me time and time again to let go off.

 

I do wish you all the best. ~~I just wish I was allowed to be a part of your life when you find it.~~

 

Mila


End file.
